Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Suggest a "Did you know...?" about any topic relating to Phineas and Ferb. Please do not support your own nomination and please do not support one nomination more than once. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may change or remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Previous nominations may be viewed in the /Archive/. Please do not add any new nominations after the 20th of the month so that each one will have enough time to be voted on. To create a new nomination, copy the code shown below. Edit the entire page, and paste in the code at the bottom of the page. You can then change the "enter nomination here" line to your nomination. Nomination #x Did you know... enter nomination here Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. ---- for December 2010 Nomination #1 Did you know... that Candace and Vanessa are the only major female characters that don't wear any sort of accesory in their hair? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # I think Candace had a bobby pin in her hair in one moment ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # Is a bobby pin really an accesory? And there's no proof that she wears one all the time. If there's no proof, it doesn't count.We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 04:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nomination #2 Did you know... That even though Isabella sings "the sky is blue..." in "The Wizard of Odd", the only time we see the sky as blue is out the Wizard's (Mom's) window (within Candace's dream). The rest of the time the sky is either purple or black and red. Support # Cool, I never really noticed that and the word 'purple' COULD HAVE FIT! 02:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) # Ha! Cool We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 17:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. ---- Nomination #3 Did you know... that in Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!, in every country they stop on, they have a relative or friend there? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # I don't remember any relatives or friends in the deserted island, unless the big, fat ox is friends with Buford. :P PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # They only landed in two countries, so that's not really that spectacular. We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 00:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments # To PFMuffin, in every country they have a stop on, not on places. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 08:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # Make that 3 countries: Japan, Himalayas, and France —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 02:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) # Ha HA Ha Awsome!PNF Stlyle 18:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC)PNF Stlye # Who was their friend in Paris hmmm? Just askin. 02:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC)I forgot Jeremy. 02:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nomination #4 Did you know... that in the beginning of "Alien Heart," the scene was reused from the aglet concert? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # They were the same people, and it was very similar, but it was new. Blah, Blah, Blah, Mitch! Ughh, I've become my mother 12:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. ---- Nomination #5 Did you know... In "Not Phineas and Ferb", surprisingly the only one of the kids in the backyard that Candace didn't try to bust was Isabella. Support # Yes. Tony Duck 14:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # Thats because she is not wearing a costume,so Candace thinks she was not part of it..and besides Candace always know why Isabella is there everyday at her house.. Comments # There are many reasons that Candace doesn`t bust Isabella. One of those is that they are both girls, they knows each others crush, they are kindred spirits and they are not mean to each other due to a strong and un- breakable bond, a great friendship and trust that they have since Candace was babysitting Isabella since she was a toddler. Tony Duck 14:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Nomination #6 Did you know... that the Ballpit Kid appears in the Pinhead Pierre tv show in which Mr.Fletcher watched when he was a kid this means he is as old as Mr.Fletcher. Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # And by 'he', did you mean the Ballpit Kid or Pinhead Pierre ??? #I was talking about the Ballpit Kid. ----